


A Fallen Star

by LovesNightMare



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Falling In Love, Falling Stars, Hollstein - Freeform, Romance, slight hollence, unexpected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesNightMare/pseuds/LovesNightMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura sees a shooting star. She makes a wish. And yeah... Not really good at summaries.. sorry. This is my first fanfiction ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is just stargazing and wondering what's out there

Have you ever heard the legend of the fallen star? That if you catch it, your deepest wish and desire will come true? It’s a legend few believe because, how could you possibly catch a falling star? Aren’t shooting stars what you make wishes on? Well in a sense yes. But do those wishes ever really come true? This is a legend that Laura Hollis has always believed in. And she was determined to one day catch a falling star. Little did she know, that this so called fallen star, would change her life.

Laura has always been pretty fond of the stars and the night sky. Ever since she was a child. She would stare out her window, hoping to see a shooting star so she could make a wish. Whether she actually saw one or not, she would make a wish. Unfortunately, her wishes never really came true. Although, she was a child. And she always wished for toys and whatnot. These days, even being 18, she doesn’t really wish for anything anymore. But she still likes the mere concept that maybe if she did, her wish might come true.

Of course, this meaning she’s never stopped believing that one day her wishes would come true. What Laura didn’t really know, or think about, is that the falling star would only grant her deepest desire, a desire she thought she knew, not just whatever she thought she really wanted. 

And here Laura was once again. Like every other night, sitting on the stairs outside the of the freshmen dorms at Silas University. No matter how much work she had to do or how little sleep she had gotten the past night, she did this every night. Why? Because the stars here were the same as the ones back home.

She smiles at the peacefulness of the night. She doesn’t know what time it is, nor does she even care. She’s just enjoying the night.

“Hey Frosh. Why are you up so late? Studying the stars for a journalism project?” Laura jumps at the sound of LaFontaine’s voice. They laugh at Laura’s jumpiness. 

“Not funny! And no. It’s not for a project.. I just… Find the night sky peaceful.” she smiles to herself, “What about you? Why are you out here so late?”

“Can’t a scientist roam around at 12:30 at night for no reason?” They grin, sitting next to Laura. She nudges them and gives them that “that’s definitely not what you’re doing” look and they laugh. 

“I was bored and thought I’d look for some specimen that only comes out at night for an experiment.” Laf answers.

“I don’t even want to know what kind of experiment requires such a thing.” Laura says, looking at Laf like they’re crazy. 

They both laugh and look at the stars together in silence. These two have been friends ever since Laura showed up at the university. Laf was one of the first people that talked to her. They were the best of friends. Both crazy in their own ways and both determined in their professions. Laf wants to be a biologist, Laura a journalist. Not exactly the two people you’d think would be friends. 

It was nice. Peacefulness again. That’s when Laura sees it all of a sudden. A shooting star. Even though she knows there’s no way it’ll come true, she closes her eyes and makes a wish anyway.

_ I wish that I’ll get to go on an adventure. I’ll finally maybe get to see a falling star.. And i’ll be able to catch it and make a real wish. _ She smiles and opens her eyes. Laf is looking at her, with the biggest smile on their face.

“What?” Laura blushes a tiny bit, embarrassed of her childish side.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” They laugh, “Anyway. I suppose I should go back to my great hunt for a little while longer then get back to the dorm before Perry notices my absence. See ya later, Hollis.” Laf stands up and leaves. Then, like before, it’s just Laura. Alone staring at the stars.

“Maybe one day..” Laura mumbles to herself as she gets up and heads back to her dorm to get some rest before classes tomorrow.

After she’s left back to her room, in the sky something is falling. What could it possibly be? A star, of course. A falling star. A fallen star. And Laura doesn’t see it. Maybe this is exactly the adventure she wished for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I've never written a fan fiction and it's been years since I have written. I kinda just wanted to see how this would turn out. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Nothing Like Fruitless Research.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody meet... Danny Lawrence! and time for fruitless research...

“Laura turn that down…” Betty, Laura’s up all night, party girl roommate, complains, holding a pillow over her ears.

Laura groans and turns the blaring alarm off. She gets up slowly and does her normal morning routine before heading to her classes of the day. Her classes went by pretty quickly and she paid attention fairly well, making sure she understood the material and getting all of her notes written down. She was pretty well focused in every class… Until, of course, she got to her English Lit. class. Mostly because she couldn’t take her eyes off of her extremely tall, red-headed, gorgeous Lit TA, Danny Lawrence.

Danny is 6’2 of pure awesome and confidence. She’s vice-president for the outdoor rec. for the Summer Society and not to mention she’s absolutely amazing at every sport ever made. And she’s obviously into Laura, though Laura doesn’t notice.

Laura and Danny decide to hang out and get some lunch then head back to Laura’s dorm to hang out for a little bit. And yes. Just hang out. You know, to compare notes and talk about class and work on the final paper.

“Danny! C’mon I’m serious!” Laura pouts as she’s trying to explain to Danny, who’s dying from laughter, about her plan to go on an adventure to find the falling star everyone is talking about on the news. “We can do it! We could be the ones to find the fallen star and get our wish granted!”

“You’re insane, Hollis. Chasing down a fallen star? It’s probably a million miles away! And for what? Some wish? Come on! You’re talking like a child!” Danny says, trying to stop laughing and talk some sense into the tiny girl.

Laura huffs, crossing her arms. “Maybe this is just the adventure I wished for, Danny..” she mumbles more to herself than to Danny.

Danny stares at Laura, who looks almost heartbroken. She rolls her eyes and sighs, shaking her head. She just can’t say no to this cutie. “Hey... I didn’t mean that.. You’re not a.. complete child.” She puts her hand on Laura’s shoulder, “Well.. Where do we start to look for a fallen star?”

Laura looks up at Danny with the biggest grin on her face and grabs her laptop. They both start searching for all the recent news articles on this fallen star and just anything they could possibly find. Which wasn’t a lot.. Their searches for the most part came up empty handed.

“Ugh this is hopeless!” Laura groans, dropping her head on the desk in front of her. Danny giggles at her.

“Oh, c’mon. We can’t give up yet! This is an adventure of a life time!” Danny says excitedly, shoving Laura a little bit, trying to boost her spirits. “You’re the great investigative journalist, Laura Hollis! Finding and getting the information you want is what you’re best at!”

Laura looks up at Danny, her eyes filled with determination. “You’re right! This is what I live for!” She stands up and starts putting her laptop in her bag along with some other items. “And you know how journalists get their information?! By going to the sources!” Laura knew exactly what they had to do. They had to get up and go talk to people who saw the falling star. That would be the best way to find out where they’re going.

“What are you talking about? And why are you putting clothes in a bag? What’s the plan? Where are we going?” Danny asks about a million questions, pretty confused by what Laura was talking about.

“We’re going on an adventure to find someone who saw the falling star, duh! We’re going to find out what they saw, which way it was going, and get the information we need! Then we’re going to find it, before anyone else, and get our goddamned wish!” Laura rambles her plan to Danny.

Danny stands up, trying to wrap her head around whatever the hell Laura was going on about. I mean, they couldn’t just leave to go on some silly adventure… Could they? No, no, no. Danny is a TA for English Lit. and VP of the Summer Society. She couldn’t just up and leave with Laura for some crazy idea of maybe finding a fallen star. This was insane. But, unfortunately, as she looks at that tiny girl, who’s filled with such hope and determination, she couldn’t help herself. If Laura asked her to do anything, she’d do it.

“You are coming with me, right?” Laura’s voice snaps her back to reality, as Laura is putting on a jacket and hat.

“Uh, I mean… Uh… Y-yeah! Of course! I mean, someone has to keep you out of trouble. I mean, bear spray only protects someone so much” Danny laughs, “Just let me get some clothes and whatever, then we can head off. I hope you at least have some idea as to where we’re going to find someone who saw this thing.”

Laura grins and giggles, grabbing Danny’s hand as they both race out of the dorms. Laura is rambling about her plan to find someone who saw the star, and basically is asking everyone they run into while on their way to get Danny’s things. This was the happiest day of Laura’s life, finally getting to go on a real adventure, a real journalism project, a real investigation. Not to mention she had the gorgeous Danny Lawrence at her side. This couldn’t get any better, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the Kudos. Sorry it said 1/1 last time on the chapters. I didn't know how to fix that. But I got it I think. Anyway, thanks.


	3. Finally We're Getting Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone else

On the way to the Summer Society dorm, Laura stops every person her and Danny come across, asking them about the falling star and if they saw it, which way it went, and if they knew anything about it or heard anything about it. Danny shakes her head and giggles whenever she loses Laura talking to some random student. She had to pull her away a few times when she became top journalisty and too intense for some people.

“I’ll be right back okay? Try not to scare the Summers please.” Danny says, leaving Laura to her own device while she goes to grab some of her things. She grabs and backpack and starts putting some essentials, like clothes, hairbrush, and etc. On her way back down to Laura, she runs into Mel, President of the Summer Society.

“Hey Mel. I’m gonna be gone for a few days. Kinda got an emergency.” Danny tells her.

“Emergency meaning star chasing with your tiny girlfriend? I don’t think so, Lawrence. You have duties here. And you’re a TA. You can’t just leave for a few days.” Mel sternly tells Danny, crossing her arms, “I mean, unless none of that is important to you.”

“Of course it is. But come on. It’ll be like 3 days at the max. This is just some silly chase and we won’t be able to find anything anyway so we’ll probably be back sooner rather than later.” Danny tries to convince her, “Like really. It’s just to get this fantasy of actually finding a falling star out of Laura’s head. And Laura’s not my girlfriend.”

“‘Just to get a fantasy out of my head’?! Really Danny? That’s what you think? That this is some silly childish chase? Well you know what?! I got the info I need to find this thing. I don’t need you to come with me. You can stay here and take care of your real responsibilities. You could’ve just said you couldn’t come. You didn’t have to.” Laura says, angry and turning around, “Bye Danny. I’ll find this on my own.” Then she leaves the dorm.

Mel smirks at Danny and Danny gives her this ‘I really fucking hate you right now’ look.

“Go, Lawrence. I’ll cover for you. But 3 days. No later, or else. And don’t say I never did anything for you.” Mel tells her.

“Oh my.. Thank you so much! 3 days! No more. Promise.” Danny says, jumping excitedly.

“Now, go after your girl before she leaves your ass for good. And you might want to think up an apology.” Mel smiles. “And one more thing. I never helped you got it?” Danny nods and leaves in a sprint, chasing after Laura. 

Laura is talking to some tall guy when Danny finally catched up to her. “-and it’s not some silly chase and this is gonna be the coolest thing in the world- Oh. Hey Danny..” Laura says, mildly annoyed with her arms still crossed.

“Laura, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please let me come with you. Mel said it was okay. And I really would feel better if you didn’t go alone.” Danny says, trying to apologize.

“She’s not going alone, Summer Psycho. I’m going with her. Isn’t that right, little nerd hottie- I mean Laura?” the tall gentleman says, smiling at Laura. Danny looks to see that it’s Kirsch, one of the head Zeta frat boys, the enemies of the Summers.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.. You’re taking along the giant child with you?” Danny asks, dumbfounded and baffled that Laura rather take him than her. 

“Yes! Because he actually wants to go with me!” Laura realizes she was yelling and takes a deep breath, “You can still come with if you want. But Kirsch is coming also. Mostly ‘cause he has a car and an idea of where the star fell.”

Kirsch grins and picks his bag up off the ground. “Come on, Psycho Society. It’ll be fun. I don’t bite.” Danny glares at him and grabs her bag as well. “Good. It’s settled. LET’S GO FIND US A FALLEN STAR!” He jumps up and starts for his car, Laura laughing at his childishness and following close behind. Danny shakes her head. 

_ What have I gotten myself into? _ She thinks to herself and following after the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I haven't had a computer near me..


	4. That Was Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has a.. run in with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it took me forever but here's another chapter. I have such a bad habit of not being able to write. Sowi.

After a while of driving, they come across a smallish town and decide to take a stop and find a place to stay for the night. It’s only about 5pm but it would be dark soon enough and they were already pretty exhausted from making stops about every 20 minutes so Laura could ask random people if they knew anything about the star. 

“We need to find a place to sleep tonight. There’s no way I’m sleeping in the puppy’s car.” Danny says, as Kirsch parks outside a small cafe and they all get out, stretching. 

“Hey. My car is comfortable. But if you rather sleep on the street be my guest, Summer Psycho.” He says, glaring at her.

“Let’s just go get something warm to drink and find out what’s around here. No need to argue. I’m sure there’s a motel or something around here.” Laura says, as they walk inside. The smell of coffee is strong and it smells like heaven. They all get something to drink and sit at a table in the corner of the small place. There’s art work on the walls, probably all local artists, and quiet jazz is playing. It’s quiet and there are only a few other people in there, either on their computers or reading a book. 

“I’m going to go see if I can’t find out anything.” Laura says, standing up with her cup of coffee. 

“See if you can’t find out if there’s a hotel or something here.” Danny calls out to her. Laura gives a thumbs up then walks outside to explore. Across the street there seems to be a bookstore or library of some sorts. Laura doesn’t know why, but she’s drawn to go in there. She crosses the street and while walking on the sidewalk, toward the bookstore, she runs into someone. Literally. 

“Woahhh!” Laura almost falls, but the stranger she ran into catches her. Surprisingly, she keeps her coffee in her hand and doesn’t manage to spill it everywhere.

“Hey. Might wanna watch where you’re going, cupcake.” the stranger says, putting Laura back on her feet.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t see you I was just looking at my phone for a second and I wasn’t paying attention. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I-?” she starts rambling, looking up to see the most gorgeous person she’s ever seen, smirking at her.

“Calm down, cupcake. I’m fine. You’re the one who almost went to make-out the concrete. I should be asking if you’re okay.” the beautiful girl says, continuing to smirk at Laura. She has the most perfect, long, curly black hair that frames her face perfectly. She’s wearing sunglasses so Laura can’t see her eyes. She’s thin but looks like she’s built to fight. She’s wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank-top that hugs her in all the right places, along with a red and black flannel and black converse. Laura blushes at the girl’s appearance and looks at her feet.

“Uh.. Y-yeah. Sorry. Thanks for catching me. I’m Laura!” she puts her hand out in front of her and the girl shakes it.

“Carmilla.” Carmilla says, staring and taking in Laura’s appearance. Laura automatically feels like a dork. She’s wearing her favorite Doctor Who t-shirt and worn-out jeans with a black hoodie and gray sneakers. After a minute, Laura realizes she’s still holding Carmilla’s hand and pulls away, awkwardly.

“Well uhhh.. I umm…” Laura can’t seem to form a sentence of any kind. Thankfully, she sees Kirsch and Danny running up to her.

“Hey. Laura, any luck..?” Danny starts to ask, looking at Carmilla suspiciously, “Who’s this? She givin’ you any trouble?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

“Nope. No trouble. Was just helping the creampuff here not spill her coffee.” Carmilla says, nonchalantly then turns her attention back to Laura, who is blushing furiously. “Well. It was a pleasure to meet you.. Laura. I hope to run into you again.” She winks at her and walks away. Well, that was awkward.

“What was that about?” Danny asks, noticing how red Laura’s face is.

“I kind of maybe ran into her… Literally. Umm anyway, you guys find a place to stay?” Laura says, shaking her head, trying to get focused again. Danny raises an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t that what you were supposed to be doing? I mean, I did find out there’s a small inn down the street from here when I was talking to the barista.” Kirsch says, grinning.

“Yeah. Awesome. Tomorrow will be a better day. Let’s go get some rest.” she says, glad that they had a place to stay for the night.

None of them realized how exhausted they were until they got a room. They shared a room, against what Danny wanted. But Laura convinced her it would be cheaper and that Kirsch is a perfect gentleman. Danny fell asleep on the bed. Kirsch on the couch. And Laura was sitting at the desk in the room on her laptop, still up, thinking about that girl. 

_ Carmilla… what an odd name… I hope we do run into each other again..  _ She thinks. Eventually, while trying to get the girl out of her head and reading a few more news articles, she passes out. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is LovesNightMare428 if you have any suggestions.


End file.
